Talk:The My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki
Soundtrack page Is there a soundtrack page? I want to know before I make one. :) 11:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC)A wikia contributor : . =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 05:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else having difficulty with my little pony not loading? It goes to the load screen and freezes. 16:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Luvmlp317 Game freezing Game will not load. Anybody else have problems? I'm having problems too. the game won't start and I have watched the video in the begging a million times! Yeah,I had that.Just restart the game until it loads. Updates When does the spring update come?Robbeevil3 (talk) 22:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Babseed there but not I earned Babseed but I can't use her! She is in the clubhouse but when I click on her icon I and put over in a blank corner that has no one at all. Does anyone know of a way to fix this problem? Vidalark (talk) 20:10, June 15, 2014 (UTC)Vidalark * Make sure you've got enough empty space around the clubhouse for Babs' balloon to land, and she'll turn up. What is your chance of winning Princess Cadance in equestria girls game? i really want princess cadance so i decided to use the 2000 bit game for cadance but i dont want to waste it. whats your chance? 17:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Wikia Contribertor. - Once a week, if you play the dance game enough to fill up the score bar, you can win a pony. If you win enough ponies, you'll eventually win Princess Cadence (the list of ponies that can be won is finite). This may take several weeks. The 2000 bit game simply fills up the score bar slightly faster; it's quite possible to fill up the score bar completely without spending a single bit or gem. ok thanks. 17:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC)wikia contributor Page protection Protect the page! The page isn't protected! iwillruleajwiki12 (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :There's no reason to; there's been very little vandalism of it. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 00:19, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Should we add no. 8 on Gem Earning tips? When i opened the game i got 20 free gems for being offline for a few days. Should we add it for no.8 on gem earning tips? 19:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC)Anoymous user Alicorn Twilight Should we add renders and album of alicorn twilight on her page? 19:43, September 4, 2014 (UTC)Anoymous user When will the bug fix update come to kindle fire? Please, I need help. 01:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :You'll have to ask Gameloft about that. While we've been mentioned by the official Facebook page, we're just a fan wiki and can't speak for them. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 07:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Game Reset plz help my game has reset for some reason and i dont know if/how i can get my stuff backFlutterbat26 (talk) 21:27, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Is there a backup function? Hey guys, is there a backup function for the game yet? Like a facebook backup or anything that could help store the data we got? Cause it will suck if we have to start over again if we do something like replace our phones or computers. Can't defeat tirek anymore? Hi, I'm sure others have had the same problem as me lately but while playing the game I can't confront tirek at all anymore for some reason the game no longer gives it as an option and now, he's just standing in everfree forest. If there is anyway you can fix this I'd appreciate it alot. Thanks so much. --Ashwulf (talk) 14:41, October 28, 2016 (UTC)